Getting relevant help to a user is a difficult task. With a vast wealth of information available from many different sources, the difficulty becomes generating a proper filter or query that will yield relevant results.
When a query is sent to a search engine, many results may be returned. Many search engines may rank the results in order of relevance so that the most relevant information is presented to the user first. Some search engines are able to use detailed queries to filter and sort the results to better rank the relevant information.
Because so much information may be available on a topic, creating a detailed and effective query may take a considerable amount of skill to manually select proper search terms. Such a detailed query may take more effort than a typical user may wish to expend in some circumstances.